Never Ever Stop
by Passion4Writing1218
Summary: what can happen in a week? maybe your crush finally asks you out. or maybe he breaks your heart. maybe you forgive someone you've tried so hard to forget. life can change in the blink of an eye. and you've got to be ready. my advice? go with it. R&R!


FRIDAY

Was the day you thought you would get your first kiss. The day he brought you to the school dance, but then made out with your best friend. The day you cried yourself to sleep. The day he broke your heart.

.

* * *

SATURDAY

Was the day you tried to forgive him. You made a dozen lists of why you should, and you convinced yourself it was all a mistake. You convinced yourself he would be faithful if you made sure he knew how you felt. You called him a hundred times, but he never picked up. You sent him a dozen texts, but he never responded. You called his house, and his mother tells you that he's out with his girlfriend. You hung up the phone, and cried until you ran out of tears. You cried yourself to sleep…again.

.

* * *

SUNDAY

Was the day you went through his things. When you ripped up all the notes and threw out everything of his that you had. When he finally decided to text you, but you didn't want him back anymore. When you cried until there were no more tears. When you didn't eat anything; when you didn't answer any of his texts; when you didn't see anybody. When you tried to rip him out of your heart, but he had already taken up too much of it.

.

* * *

MONDAY

Was the day he took your hand and told you that he loved you. And you pushed him away. And you ran away from him, and he didn't even attempt to chase you. And the next time you saw him he was under the stairwell, making out with your best friend. And you pretended not to care, and you hurried away. And they saw you, but didn't move or say anything. And you ran to the bathroom and cried again, and you were late to class, but you didn't care.

.

* * *

TUESDAY

Was the day the rumors started. You realized immediately that people were talking about you. You then realized that he wasn't even there. You felt good, but everybody whispered, everybody hushed when you walked by. You hear someone saying that you were a slut, and that he was a player, and that your best friend was a bitch. You heard different versions of your pathetic story swirling around the social drains of high school. You decided to skip school, and you left for the town common. You entered the bar, even though you're not aloud, and you saw him drinking a beer, surrounded by older girls. You turned to leave the bar immediately, and you heard him whisper to them, and you heard them all laugh at you. Your cheeks stung with humiliation and anger, and you suddenly felt yourself wishing you were dead.

.

* * *

WEDNESDAY

Was the day you tried to forget about him. The day when you pretended you were sick, and your mom let you stay home. The day you deleted his number from your phone, and you blocked him on every social site he was on. The day you emptied your inbox of any of his messages, deleted all of the pictures of the two of you, and you destroyed all evidence that he was ever in your life.

.

* * *

THURSDAY

Was the day that you thought you were over him. When you returned to school and he was there, but you pretended not to notice him. When you heard him telling his friends about how he "became a man" the night before, but you didn't care. When you didn't feel hurt, you weren't angry or upset, you weren't embarrassed or depressed. When you ate again, and you walked around numbly for the whole day. When you didn't actually feel anything at all.

.

* * *

FRIDAY

Was the day you lost it all. And he caught up to you in the hall, and the second he grabbed your hand you knew you were never actually over him. And you knew you never would be able to get over him. And as much as you wanted to, you couldn't leave. And he told you he really loved you, and that he was tired of older girls and tired of cheating and drinking and that he honestly wanted you back. And he begged for your forgiveness and you crumbled, and you dropped to your knees and knew that you would have to do anything for him, because he had control over you and would never let it go no matter what. And you were so relieved to be back in his arms, yet you felt like a giant restraint was holding you, controlling you, but you knew you loved him. And then you went to his house that night, and you saw him with another girl, making out on his front porch. And he didn't bother to apologize. And you couldn't do anything, because he had control over you, and you knew that it would never, ever stop.


End file.
